


Molly's Choice Pt. 2

by Canadianfan21



Series: The Shorts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Let's Elaborate shall we...





	Molly's Choice Pt. 2

"A silicone vibrator, designed for a partner to slip onto his finger, and insert it into his girlfriend's cunt. Immiting and low and fast vibration throughout her vagina."

 

Molly smirked as She lay on her back with her legs up on either side of Sherlocks shoulders. His body was bent down, as his finger with the toy, buzzed against her clit. "Mmmm, you could always just hold it right there... yes! That works fine!" She moaned, grabbing the sheets benieth her, as she felt her first orgasm hit. "Already!?" Sherlock asked, his face inches from hers, as he watched her ride out her climax. His buzzing finger slowly moving down to her opening. Molly's head spun with dizziness as he dipped the vibrator inside her now throbbing pussy. "Oh!!! God yes!!" Molly groaned. Wrapping her arms around Sherlocks neck as he gently fucked her with the toy.

 

Moments later Molly collapsed against her pillow, letting her legs drop around Sherlocks waist. "That.. was...intense." she panted, wiping the sweat from her brows. Sherlock lay beside her, turning off the toy and tossing it onto the bed table. "I could watch you orgasm all night my love, but... " he trailed off, taking her hand in his and guiding it to his now rock hard erection.

 

Molly's eyes met his in a blazing gaze. With a knowing nod, Molly slipped down his body. "I'll take care of you" she whispered.


End file.
